Rememberence of Our Forever Love
by Inuyashagirlforfivelifetimes
Summary: Link's dying, and Zelda is very sad. Link wants her to remember the good times of their never ending love.


A/N: Still want reviews with some flames, but bonfires will be deleted. I apologize now for all my disclaimers.

I do not own Legend of Zelda, the mighty God, Nintendo, does. Though I wish I did. D': Read review and I'll bake you a virutal cake(with buttercream frosting)! lolz

* * *

><p>Remeberence of Our Love<p>

He was dying, and she could do anything about. The descendent of the Princess of Destiny, carrier of the Triforce of Wisdom, could save the one she loved so dearly.

"Link. Link, can you hear me? Link! Please answer me! Please." cried the crown Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

"Zelda, my princess. Please, don't mourn over me," said Link, coughing blood, "It is my fate to die. After all, not a single person can live forever, might they try, they can't. Remember the time when we were at Lake Hylia, and your advisor caught us?"

- Flashback -

_"We should probably start heading back to the castle soon, Link. We might get caught." warned Zelda_

_"I don't care. Besides, sneaking out of the castle, coming to the lake, having a picnic, and not get caught was your idea."_

_"True, but still, I wasn't planning on stay here this long, Sir Link of Ordon." Zelda pointed out in a matter of factly voice._

_"ZELDA. BACK TO THE CASTLE RIGHT NOW! I DO NOT WANT TO GET A SCOLDING FROM YOUR FATHER!" yelled Zelda's advisor, Mitchells._

_"I told you so, Link. You now owe me a long-stemed rose, and I'd better get it soon." Zelda demanded._

_"I will but now is not the time, Zel. We have to go before Mitchells catches us!" said Link, standing up, and holding out a hand for Zelda to get up._

_They both started running. Link, of course, can run faster than Zelda, but being the gentleman he is and her being a princess, ran at the same pace. They ran and laughed, and ran and laughed. Zelda tripped and fell, and hurt her leg._

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts." complained the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom._

_"I'll carry you, Zel." But she shook her head._

_"I can walk Link but, thank you anyways,"_

_"GET BACK HERE!" screamed Mitchells._

_They both turned around only to find themselves on a cliff overlooking Lake Hylia. Zelda proceded to do something that no noblewoman should do. She jumped and Link, of course, followed._

_SPLASH!_

_SPLASH!_

_Both Zelda and Link surfaced near the Laynaryu Spring._

_"Before you ask Link, it was either jump or get caught, I chose the more exicting one," bragged the princess._

_"Good thing we packed extra clothes today, huh, Zel?" laughed Link._

_They both swam to the steps leading to the scared spring, and found their spare clothes._

_"I won't look Zelda," assured Link to the princess, who had a worried look on her face._

_"Thank you Link."_

_They quickly changed, walked over to the cannon and Fyre, who Link quickly paid 10 rupees for the normal flight to the top to the building in which the arrived from. Luckily, Link had found out a trick to landing after being shot out of the crazy clown's cannon. They found Zelda's gray mare, Zoe, and Link's chestnut mare, Epona and began to ride away from the lake._

_"Do you think Mitchells is ok?" asked a worried Zelda_

_"She'll be fine. Don't worry, she'll find a way out somehow." laughed Link._

- End Flashback -

"Mitchells was mad, tired, and soaked to the bone after she returned. I now know what you want me to do. You want me to remember all the good memories, and don't dwell on the bad. At least know this, Link. I love you to the very end of time and beyond, and you will always have a speical place in my heart that no one will ever fill, only you can. And of course, Father will want me to marry, but my mind will always be on you. Link, the human that has the power to turn all fluffy and furry wolf. And can do a perfect puppy eyes though it is very crazy coming from a wolf."

"I love you too, my princess, forever."

With that, Link breathed his last breath, and leaving his heart with the princess of his heart.


End file.
